


The unexpected lover

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Job, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: Rodney found love, on Earth, has a good night sex with a surprised lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> English is not my first language, it's highly possible that i screwed up with the grammar etc but be kind or i make you write it in french to see how capable you are.  
> Be gentle like a sweet lover on a first time.

If someone would have say to Rodney that he would be on Earth, in a fancy hotel, sore in all the place, from toes to head because he had his best night of sex with this guy he would have laugh in his face.

 

He didn't even liked the guy, well until now. He felt that someone was watching him, he turned his face and found blue clear amused eyes focused on him, smiling, a soft and satisfied smile. He returned the smile and leaned to kiss this perfect smart mouth who gave him so much pleasure during the night. 

 

"Good morning, how are you" 

"Incredible good, sore in the rights places and happy" responded Rodney. 

"Cool, i'm a little sore myself, i think that my dick is dead" said his lover, giggling. 

Rodney laughed, his lover giggling was so cute, too much cute for a grown up man. 

"Now, now, i think that the good Doctor McKay has to check that, it's too pretty to be dead"

"Rodney, you called my dick pretty" 

It was too much fun and Rodney's lover was begin to laugh, hard until he couldn't breath anymore, tears on his eyes.  
Rodney laughed too and suddenly they stopped, electricity in the air. 

They kissed, softy, Rodney was stroking this perfect chest, scratching his lover nipples, making this one moan, slowly following his journey to the bottom of his belly, touching hard abs, his lover was breathing a little more harder, moaning loudly and screamed Rodney name when this one took his dick in hand without hesitation. 

Hardening slowly under Rodney expert hands his lover said :  
"Come on Rodney, suck me please" 

"With pleasure, after all i have to be sure that it stills working" 

And with a last crooked smile Rodney slipped at the bottom of the bed, putting away the sheet. Here he was, between the legs of his lover, the open legs, shameless, spread wide, available to Rodney, permetting him to have room to do what he wanted to the man. 

Rodney leaned on and began to kiss the top of the gland, deferent before licking and sliding the tip of his tongue in his urethral opening, fucking it with his tongue. Then Rodney was licking the corona and the perfect vein, lapping at it. 

His lover was moaning, begging for more, this was so sexy, Rodney was beginning to be hard too. Rodney stopped a few seconds to look his lover, who was totally lost in the sensation, eyes closed, head leaning backwards, exposing a strong jaw, and a nice long neck. 

Rodney took a large breath before putting this hard cock in his mouth, not stopping until the top of the dick was hitting the back of his throat. His nose touching the soft pubic hair.  
His lover screamed and begged, babbling.

"Oh Rodney, you genius bastard, come on, suck me hard, makes me come, go, move, pleaseeee" 

Rodney smiled, lips firmly around this gorgeous cock and began to suck, in and out, managing to lick the pulsing vein, taking him hard until the tip of the cock was hiting the back of his throat, not having a gag reflex, he loved that and moaned, a little drool escaping his mouth before he swallowed his saliva. 

This was amazing, dirty and hot, he felt two strong hands, gripping his hair, he almost lost it and had to focus to not come. 

"That is Rodney, harder, take all my dick, chokes on it, i know now that you love it messy" 

They both moaned, loudly a couple of times, Rodney put one finger along the cock without even deloging the hard sex and wet the finger. 

He slowly passed the heavy balls without stopping sucking and stroke the soft rim of his lover hole.

" Yes Rodney, do it, please, put your finger in me, please, give it to me" 

Rodney did it, slowly entering the hot channel, searching for his lover prostate and found it.  
He experly stroke his lover from the inside while sucking harder. 

It took a few seconds, his lover came in his mouth, deepthroating him, gripping his hairs even harder, those actions combined made him came too, like a teenager, spoiling the sheet. 

They were boneless, happily tired by the strong orgasm. 

His lover reached to him and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Rodney tongue. 

"Wow i'm in haven, that was perfect Rodney, thanks you, you are a genius, at everything you do" He said when his breath and cardiac rythm came back to normal. 

Rodney rearranged them on the top of the bed, cuddling. 

"You're welcome Cam, that was a really pleasure, it's been a long time that i came for sucking a lover"

"That was really hot, you're up for a shower ?" asked Rodney.

"Of course love" said Cam, while stroking his arm. 

"For sure, give me a few minutes" Rodney replied, kinda checking his schedule in his head, he was up to return to the SGC in a couple of hours but didn't know for Cameron" 

"You have to return to the SGC ?" 

"Yes unfortunately in one hour" responded Cam. 

"Well, better take a shower together, you know, save water, save the planet..."

Cameron smiled at him, softy, amused.

"Sure thing babe, i'm not about to say no, you know better, you and your amazing brain"

Rodney laughed a bit at that and leaned in, to kiss again those lips. 

Shower was next and perhaps if they were lucky they would manage to have more time together.  
"You know, i was so pissed at you about the lemon, i disliked your attitude a lot" 

"Yeah i was a dick, no pun intented" said Cameron, laughing "but it's all your team mate fault, i kinda want to kick his ass now, weird how a good night of sex makes you change your opinion on someone, i found your arrogant and totally boring"

"I'm still arrogant or i wouldn't be me but i'm happy that i'm not boring" said Rodney "and free to kick John ass anytime, he's a good friend but i'm not against teaching him a lesson"

Cameron giggled, making Rodney smile harder.  
The soldier said to that " not boring at all genius, with this tongue, those fingers and this tight ass, you can't be boring" 

"Thanks you Cam, now it's time for the great Lieutenant to lead the way to the shower."

Cameron raised from the bed and took Rodney hand in his. 

"Come love"

And Rodney to said, smug " oh and BTW your cock is not dead, at all" 

They go all the way to the bathroom laughing. 

End (for now)


End file.
